


Ayúdame

by ImberNix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberNix/pseuds/ImberNix
Summary: AU Destiel.Castiel es padre soltero de tres adorables niños, que (y junto con él) comienzan a ser presas de actividad sobrenatural, lo que de alguna manera los lleva a conocer a los hermanos Winchester, especialistas en el tema.Ambas familias tendrán que luchar con lo que sea que los esté atormentando, antes de que sea muy tarde.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Te ví

Creo que nunca había presenciado un olor tan nauseabundo como el de esta noche.

Me desperté ante el asco que me producía aquello y maldiciendo me levanté pese a que el dolor del cansancio me aconsejaba considerarlo.

Tanteando con mis manos entre la obscuridad encontré el interruptor de la lámpara de noche y una vez viendo su luz revisé la cuna que estaba a mi derecha, viendo en consecuencia a mi pequeña que como nunca estaba despierta, con los ojos muy abiertos, humedecidos y fijos hacía la puerta de la habitación, parecía paralizada.

—Él, ahí. —la escuché decir, apenas balbuceando como la niña de un año y medio que era, señalando con su pequeña manita hacía dónde su vista también apuntaba.

—¿Qué hay ahí, pequeña? —porque yo no veía nada, solo seguía presente ese maldito olor que ya me había revuelto el estómago. Cargué a Claire con cuidado mientras le acariciaba su espalda en un intento de consolarla. Me fui acercando para prender las luces, el interruptor estaba muy cerca a la derecha de la puerta, así que tenía que hacerlo aunque extrañamente el olor se intensificara por cada paso.

—¡No! ¡Él, ahí! —el miedo en su voz y la forma en la que se aferraba a mí, hizo que detuviera mis pasos y retrocediera.

—Shh, shh —trataba de calmarla con mi voz en tono suave, pero ella seguía llorando— Solo fue una pesadilla, no hay nada aquí.

Fielmente creía que eso derivaba el comportamiento de mi pequeña Claire, una pesadilla, por lo que solo la acurruqué más a mi mientras le tarareaba su canción favorita. Y aunque ya la notaba más relajada, un ligero sollozo seguía ahí.

Yo también estaba más relajado, pues el olor había desaparecido por completo, así, repentinamente. Y ya que se había ido no tenía planes de revisar que lo había causado, por lo menos no esta noche, me esperaba un día ajetreado así que solo deseaba dormir.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —ella asintió simplemente— ¿ves? Solo era una pesadilla, no hay nada aquí ¿Verdad?

—Ya no.

Antes de seguir insistiendo con él "no hay y no había nadie ahí", la dejé en su cuna para descansar mis brazos un momento.

Entonces lo escuché.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá, ayuda! — el espanto de aquella voz me produjo el mismo efecto al saber de quién se trataba.

—Jack... —corrí hacía la puerta con desesperación, porque los gritos de mi hijo así lo demandaban, pero frené mis pasos en cuanto nos encontramos al abrír la puerta, el también había corrido hacia mí. Viéndolo sudoroso y con lágrimas en los ojos lo abracé y él correspondió con más fuerza de la acostumbrada.

—Papá, hay alguien debajo de mi cama. —aún refugiado en mis brazos, seguía asustado y habló como tal— No quiero volver a mi habitación, no quiero.

Acaricié sus cabellos mojados y me preocupé al ver su estado. Trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para consolarlo, Jack era lo suficientemente inteligente para diferenciar entre la realidad y una pesadilla, así que no podía dedicarle las mismas palabras de consuelo que obtuvo Claire.

—¡Aaah! ¡Papá! —otro grito de espanto sumado a la noche—¡Aaah!

—Cuida a tu hermana —mandé a Jack para que estuviera con Claire. Yo nada lento corrí hacía la habitación de Charlie.

—¡Papá no entres!

—Jack, con tu hermana —señalé y entré a la habitación, me quejé de nuevo por ese olor a putrefacción y suciedad, inevitablemente tapé mi boca y naríz con mi mano.

Charlie en cuanto me vio corrió hacía mi.

—Papá, hay alguien en mi habitación.

¿Las casualidades existen? Porque ya no entendía muy bien la situación. Primero Claire, después Jack y ahora Charlie y por supuesto ese asqueroso hedor. Antes de sugestionarme hice uso de mi lado lógico y llegué a la conclusión de que se trataba de un animal que se las ingenió para trasladarse de habitación en habitación, un animal enfermo o moribundo quizá, por el olor quiero decir.

Sonreí más confiado dirigiendome a mi hija, aunque en secreto aún conservaba un poco de duda. 

—Es un animal, está asustado seguramente. —ella negó repetidas veces sin hablar y Jack llegó a reforzar la idea de su hermana, ni siquiera me esforcé en decirle nuevamente que no dejara sola a Claire, solo suspiré y protegí también mi idea— Sí, lo es.

Lo busqué rápidamente por toda la habitación,sin destaparme la nariz, mientras era seguido por los ojos expectantes de mis hijos. No encontrando nada, decidí buscar debajo de la cama.

—No, papá. —susurraron mis hijos con preocupación. Y yo por exceso de seguridad o por estupidez, metí mi mano sin fijarme realmente si había algo ahí.

El olor se hacía cada vez más nauseabundo y yo conteniendo mis ganas de vomitar seguí tentando con mi mano, me detuve ante lo que había identificado como un bufido, lo escuché y lo sentí, un aliento caliente chocando en mi piel. Lo había encontrado.

Sintiéndome victorioso por fin me asomé debajo de la cama y en el momento se fue la luz, no alcancé a ver nada.

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! —grité ante un dolor punzante y repentino, apretaba la mandíbula mientras sentía líquido caliente escurrir, aunque la obscuridad no me permitía ver la herida, sabía que era profunda. Quería mantener la calma, por mi vida que quería, pero los gritos de mis hijos y el nuevamente llanto de Claire me sobresaltaron, me levanté con prisa y con más prisa quise ir con ellos, pero antes de siquiera dar dos pasos rápidos algo me impulsó hacía delante haciendo que cayera y mi frente se impactara con el suelo, causando un sonido que se expandió y que había exaltado más a mis hijos. 

—¡Papá, papá!


	2. Cuídate

Ardía, quemaba, punzaba, sentía que algo estaba encajándose en mi piel.

Sudor y una respiración pesada eran muestra suficiente del dolor que estaba sintiendo en mi costado izquierdo, justo abajo de las costillas. 

Con ambas manos haciendo presión en esa zona, trato de moverme de una manera casi ridículamente lenta pero intentar dar más allá de tres simples pasos se había convertido en una tarea titánica, por lo que, me quedé recargado en la pared mientras mi garganta asfixiaba un quejido provocado por aquel dolor.

Estaba ausente del tiempo, solo me enfocaba en el dolor y en un intento de análisis no profesional sobre las posibles causas. Pero al voltear a mi cama, pude pensar en algo más, en mis únicas tres razones para todo: mis queridos hijos, acostados y abrazados entre si. Quisiera decir que aquello me dio fortaleza y que de manera heroica pude siquiera moverme, pero no, no fue así.

En contrariedad, me sentí con una debilidad súbita que me hizo concederme el permiso de sentarme en el suelo, en donde y con poco tiempo después me quedé dormido, ignoro los minutos que habré pasado soñando, de lo que si tengo certeza es de haber escuchado entre sueños, con voz del inframundo, esforzada por pronunciar unas cuantas palabras, unas que me dejarían pensando por el resto del día: Te lo buscaste.

Desperté abruptamente con la respiración agitada después de ello, y por instinto mi vista se dirigió hacía mis hijos, ellos seguían tranquilos, pero no bajé la guardia.

—Ah, que estupidez —dije bajo y en tono cansado, sabía que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con sugestiones mías, me levanté sin dificultad, lo que me hizo recordar que hace unos instantes había sido presa de un fuerte dolor. Por suerte se fue, pero por supuesto iría al médico mañana.

Sintiéndome aliviado y afortunado por no tener más aquel malestar, tomé mi celular que estaba en el buró derecho y me puse al tanto de la hora. Me sobresalté un poco, llegaría a tiempo al trabajo, pero tendría que sacrificar un buen desayuno, ya comería algo más por ahí o no, pero lo compensaría en la comida. También leí un mensaje que había llegado 15 minutos antes, era de Gabriel, mi hermano, quien confirmaba por texto que vendría a cuidar a los niños como todos los viernes aprovechando su día libre.

Me apresuré a tomar un baño, o era la intención mejor dicho, al quitarme el suéter gris del conjunto de pijama, una realidad espantosa me abofeteó al ver vendado mi brazo, quitando las venda pude descubrir tres cortes profundos y finos aproximadamente 10 cm arriba de la muñeca y que se extendían hasta el codo, sin duda era la clara muestra de un zarpazo de lo que esperaba fuera un animal.

Entonces lo recordé, los gritos de mis hijos, el vomitivo hedor, el llanto de Claire. Claro, todo eso lo había vivido, era real, aquí en mi brazo quedó plasmada la evidencia.

Aún así no podía detemerme y aunque consternado, me duché, para proceder a preparar el desayuno de mis hijos y un simple café para mí. En el proceso, unos vacilantes pasos bajando las escaleras me hicieron voltearme para encontrarme con la adorable imagen de Jack bostezando y estirándose, luciendo su pijama color verde-menta a juego y sin estampados, con…¡Ay Dios! Eso era sangre seca. Casi corro para revisarle y saber el origen, pero mi hijo pudo intuir lo que pensaba y con cara preocupada me dirigió las primeras palabras del día.

—No es mía —¿No lo era? Entonces…Oh, Claro, es mía— ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Mucho mejor —cálidamente le sonreí, pero el solo me respondió con una mueca, estoy seguro que no me creyó. Pese a eso, se apresuró a bajar completamente las escaleras e ir hacía mi para aprisionar mi cintura con sus brazos.

—Papá ¿Qué fue…? —y guardó silencio cuando escuchó el timbre repicar.

—Debe ser tu tío Gabe —él sin demora o más explicación abrió la puerta para confirmar lo que dije.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito? —se inclinó hacía él con misterio y mirando de izquierda a derecha como si fuese a revelar el mayor de los secretos— No le digas a tus hermanas.

Gabe se reincorpora de nuevo y ve a Jack sin mucha expresión en el rostro, ganándose una mirada extraña.

—Claro, tío —sonríe leve y se va a preparar su cereal de choco-menta, porque sus hojuelas son verdes, al igual que el tazón y la cuchara.

—¿Día verde-menta? —expresó divertido, y yo sonreí reconociendo la afición de mi hijo por asignarle un color a cada día. Pero mi sonrisa la borró el siguiente comentario— ¡Wow! Cassie, tu brazo sangra.

Revisé inmediatamente la zona donde tenía aquella herida, la sangre había traspasado la tela de la camisa blanca y formal de manga larga que tenía puesta para el trabajo. Desabotoné la parte inferior e hice dobladillos hasta mi codo mostrando la lesión.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Vas a volver a tu época de emo?

—Fue un mapache, creo, se metió a la casa y no nos dejó dormir, se escondió bajo la cama de Charlie y traté de atraparlo y esto pasó.

—Sí, suena convincente, en caso de que el mapache haya crecido en Chernóbil y de ahí que tuviera garras capaces para hacer esto —me miró serio. Oh, no, Gabe serio— Ya, ¿Qué pasó?

Miré a Jack ver muy entretenido el canal del congreso en la sala, pero aún así alejé más a Gabe para poder contarle, y lo hice, todo; desde el hedor que me despertó y como algo me había empujado hasta caer y empujarme, pero que pude correr hacía mis hijos, también como Jack espantado había tratado de parar la sangre haciendo presión con la tela de la camisa de su pijama, el como yo me había curado y después de eso todos nos quedamos a dormir en la misma cama, incluso hasta lo ocurrido esta mañana; con detalles y sin olvidar nada, no podría hacerlo de todos modos.

—Está bien, ya ríete —dije fastidiado por su silencio, conociéndole, se estaba aguantando la mejor de las carcajadas.

—No, no, yo te creo, es solo que necesitas ayuda, una diferente.

—No, no quiero nada, solo apurarme porque no llegaré al trabajo —me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina, pero el me siguió.

—En serio la necesitas, y un descanso —lo estaba ignorando, pero comenzó a molestarme con cosas infantiles como picotearme los costados, ya harto voltee para hacerle frente, él sonrió victorioso y luego me miró extrañado tocándome la frente— Cassie, tienes fiebre.

—No es nada, de verdad necesito apurarme.

—¡Necesitas descansar! Ya hablaras con tu jefe, ven al sofá —estaba por negarme, pero un mareo leve hizo que lo considerara, quizá si dormía otro poco más…no creo que pase nada por llegar tarde un único día. Me senté y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse un poco— Cassie, necesitas ayuda, están en peligro, yo conozco a unos…profesionales, muy buenos, puedo llamarles, necesitas su ayuda ¡Ug! Y un baño, lo siento hermanito pero apestas.

—No soy yo, es ese estúpido olor de ayer…creo que las tuberías están dañadas, podrías llamar a los plomeros…el número… —Y quedé completamente dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Te agradezco por leer, espero que te haya gustado.
> 
> Esta idea me surgió desde hace un año, pero hasta ahora me atrevo a publicar, es la primera vez que escribo algo Destiel y también la primera vez que subo algo en esta plataforma, espero estar haciéndolo bien.
> 
> Quedo dispuesta ante cualquier duda o sugerencia.
> 
> Esta historia también la subí en otra plataforma bajo el mismo nickname.


End file.
